


Dont mess with Dudu

by daejaeshechka



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Оказалось, что человечек не так прост, и Демон изобретает бюрократические уловки, чтобы спасти его бессмертную душу. [Пародия на трагическую реальность]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мой указательны палец оказался красив. Нижняя фалага смотрит влево, верхняя вправо, а под ногтем - Ад.

Говорят, счастье находит владельца. Иногда слишком поздно, чтобы им насладиться.  
Иногда не находит.  
Вообще, счастье – та штука, которую вилами по воде рисовали, про которую бабка надвое сказала.  
Счастье – состояние души, так?  
Нога на шее порядком затекла, вот что.  
Часть его в умиротворении, часть в контроле, взятом над эмоциями.  
Донун думает, что хоть с этим-то отлично справляется, и он уже достаточно долго находится в состоянии дзена, чтобы дать перекур растянутому голеностопу и ягодице.  
Со вздохом сбросив стопу из-за плеча, Донун падает на пол, по-пластунски заползает головой под кровать и там орет (беззвучно), пока не соображает, что задыхается от подкроватной пыли.  
«Надо бы пропылесосить...» - с тоской думает он.  
Делать этого ой как неохота, поэтому Донун выпячивается из-под кровати еще быстрее и смешнее, чем залез туда.  
Разваленные на полу листочки как птицы, которым некуда было приземлиться.  
Сбились стайкой, скучковались вокруг сидящего на коленках Донуна. Он тянет один из них к себе, бегло читает начало, и его глаза становятся глобально трагичными:  
\- Дешевых драм, дешевых сцен, дешевых чувств уже не выношу. Отдам врагу твое «люблю», пусть заболеет от твоих фальшивых слов, дешевых драм, дешевых...  
Голос крякает и ломается. Сквозь воду в глазах Донун глупо таращится на стену, на календарь: следущий понедельник, шестнадцатое, очень важный день. Он обведен маркером в зеленый кружочек, потому что зеленый – цвет надежды, но сегодня пятница, тринадцатое, и Донун не думает, что у него получится хотя бы на полпроцента.  
Он прижимает листочек, который читал, к груди и берет другой, чтобы начать заново:  
\- И когда погода будет хорошей, и когда будет плохой, и когда – так себе... И солнце, и ветер, и дождь, и снег, и я будем рядом с тобой. Ты не сможешь поговорить, но сможешь ощутить мое присутствие в твоей жизни...  
Почему-то от этого так чересчур, что Донун сгибается пополам, теперь беззвучно рыдая. Бессильными пальцами подтаскивая к себе еще листочек, который он читает, всхлипывая:  
\- Я... я... я... часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и... и вечно совершает благо... Я, - захлебывается Донун, - йа-аа-а-а...  
За окном стремительно темнеет, небо заносит тучами так быстро, будто показывают таймлапс.  
\- Вечности вечностей, - написано на другом листочке, - всего времени вселенной не хватит, чтобы забыть боль, которую ты причинила мне...  
Календарь на стене пропадает во тьме, сгустившейся снаружи.  
\- О-о-о, - плачет Донун, - Как же ты меня замучила... О-о-о-о, душу высосала, о-о-о, когда же это закончится.  
Теперь он ничего не читает. Абсолютно экспромтом и от чистого сердца он жалуется в пустоту комнаты, где сидит один в гаснущем свете:  
\- Любовь? Любовь, говоришь? Как можно так обижать того, кого любишь? Любя или ненавидя, так нельзя поступать с людьми-и-и, им же больно-о-о...  
От обильных слез листочки Донуна промокают, и он старается пересть плакать так мощно. Хотя еще некоторе время лежит крючком на полу.  
Наверное, пока свет не гаснет окончательно.  
Когда он замечает темноту, поглотившую всю комнату, Донун поднимается. Включает лампу, вытирает лицо.  
Нечаянно еще раз всхлипывает, но старается не поддаться на искушение, а терпеливо собирает все свои листочки, стирает с них слезы и убирает в папочку.  
А потом идет на кухню – надо попить.  
Надо хорошо выпить. Возможно, в воду надо плеснуть успокоительного.  
Надо чуточку, но Донун зачем-то хлещет и пузырька, пахнущего травами, пока прозрачная жидкость в стакане не становится бурого цвета.  
Если он не остановится, ни к чему хорошему это его не приведет. Урок медленного, болезненного вытаскивания себя из депрессии он уже проходил.  
Люди приходят и уходят, некотрые чтобы навредить тебе. Счастья нет. Есть только умиротворение, работа и что-нибудь, во что можно верить.  
Донун решительно преворачивает стакан в себя, булькая глотками. 

 

Говорят, новая метла по-новому метет.  
С этим приходится согласиться, когда новенький Кикван умышленно загадочно произносит:  
\- Это интересно... – изучая доску с расписанием работы офиса.  
Доска как у всех. Написано: «Понедельник-пятница с 13-30 до 02-00. Перерыв 02-00 – 13-30. Выходные суббота и воскресенье».  
Подчиненные Ли Киквана всех мастей и рангов, толпящиеся у него за спиной, дружно опускают очи долу.  
Невидимый для всех, с той стороны зеркальной стены некто щелкает ключом охлажденной пивной банки и делает глоток. Пивко приятно льется в похмельное тело, и некто, чтобы откусить маленько закрытых для него небес, трясущимися руками раскуривает...  
В длинном плаще, скрывающем все атрибуты его высокого положения, Ли Кикван смотрит на зеркальную стену и нехорошо улыбается.  
\- Ёптвою бога душу... - хрипло тянет Дуджун, вытягивая ноги, которые покалывает после первой затяжки.  
Дверь хлопает так знакомо и раздражающе.  
Дуджун бесится:  
\- Эй! Написано же – ПЕРЕРЫВ. Читать не уме...  
Он поворачивается в офисном кресле и встречаетс глазами с... ну, вот этот. Про которого слухи ходят, что он в каждой бочке затычка.  
\- Не умеешь, - заканчивает мысль Дудужун. – Сука бля.  
Матерился он не специально. И не вслух, но. Рожи свиты нового начальника уныло вытягиваются до пола.  
\- Я УМЕЕТЕ читать, - по слогам говорит новый босс, чеканя каблуками три зловещих шага.  
А потом он в мгновение ока на столе Дуджуна. Сидит, и плащ свой длинющий успел элегантно обвить вокруг задницы.  
\- А вот ты... - он наклоняется, его костлявые пальцы так схватили Дуджуна за воротник, что нечем дышать, - ТЫ читать умеешь?  
Еще бы. Дуджун хрен забудет, как ему полоснуло по мозгам, когда новый босс схватил его за галстук и стал душить. Эти белые буквы:  
\- Ли Кикван... Ха-а... отпусти... те.  
А тот как будто не смог прочитать, когда просто дотронулся до него. Ли Киквану понадобилось положить ладонь на грудь Дуджуна, чтобы увидеть:  
\- Юн Дуджун, - или просто хотел показать, как он умеет заставить сердце пропускать удары. Или что-то демонстрировал своим подчиненным, все еще не вдыхающим (буквально). Кикван за галстук тянет к себе и тихо говорит: - Ты, сука, пригрелся здесь? Тебе нечем заняться?  
Ящики стола Дуджуна обезумели и выскакивают из столешниц сами. Бумаги из них высапаются ворохом – Ли Кикван в гневе...  
Ищет и находит:  
\- Почта. Пока не разберешь...  
\- Даже в туалет? – уточняет Дуджун.  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Кикван. Делает скорбное лицо. – Нет, Дуду.  
С шорохом мощных крыльев он и его лизоблюды удаляются, а Дуджун поправляет галстук и комментирует:  
\- Ну ебтвою бога душу мать, - и после этих слов снова как будто слышно шелест перьев, так что Дуджун затыкается на полуслове.  
И все же.  
Первая карточка из ящика – 1980.  
Его никогда не разбирали. Его никогда бы не разбирали, если бы не Ли...  
Дужджун мстительно показывает два фака за стекло.  
Снова перья. 

 

Когда позвонили в дверь, Донун совсем успокоился.  
Что же, он подарил той девушке свое прощение. Искренность, желая найти того, кого она не сможет травмировать своим несдержанным характером. Словами, которые она произносит, может, совершенно неумышленно... И в этом ее беда.  
Звонок снова раздается, напоминая о себе.  
Унылый Донун плетеся к двери, открывая ее на полную катушку, потому что все еще поглощен тяготами размышлений.  
\- Звал? – нагло спрашивает гость, поднимая на Донуна ужасно игривые, но почти нечитаемые черные глаза, которые так черны, что чернее смолы, угля и графита.  
\- Чаво? – переспрашивает Донун, ежась в халате от внезапного сквозняка.  
Он выглядывает за спину непрошенному визитеру – должен же быть кто-то еще разумный, кто звонил не для того, чтобы поиздеваться.  
\- Так вот я тут, - нагло продолжает гость, загораживая свои лицом все, что Донун пытается высмотреть за ним.  
И выдувает ему в лицо отвратительно густую затяжку.  
\- Чё надо? – пускает ухмылку Донуну в лицо.  
\- Здесь нельзя курить, - вежливо говорит Донун. – И мне кажется, Вы меня с кем-то...  
\- Сон Донун, - говорит визитер.  
\- Сон Донун! – говорит бабка с этажа над ним, пыхтя влезающая по лестнице с пакетом продуктов. – Так вот кто все время курит здесь...  
\- Я... – мекает Донун. – Я...  
«Не курю же я»  
\- Вот это он же... – Донун показывает пальцем на своего гостя, который как так и надо плюет на окурок и выбрасывает на площадку.  
У него нету слов. Бабка смотрит на него, потом куда показывает палец.  
\- Сон Донун!  
Донун смотрит своему отажению в окне в глаза. Оно показывает на себя пальцем.  
\- Она тебя что, не видит, что ли? – возмущается Донун. – Это же он...  
Дявольский гость грызет указательный палец с грязным, синюшным ногтем и улыбается:  
\- Нее-ет. Старуха меня не призывала...  
\- Старуха... – машинально повторяет Донун, - старуха что не делала?  
\- СОН ДОНУУУУУН!!!  
От возмущенного старушачьего визга посетитель морщится и как бы двоится в глазах:  
\- Ой, достала... Пш-шла отсюда, - и вытягивает свой коготь, тыкая им бабке в кофту. – Сердечко прихватило...  
Офигевший Донун смотрит ей вслед. Убегает как от смерти, шевеля толстыми... пакетами. Бормочет что-то. Крестится.  
Ехидная рожа гостя всплывает снова:  
\- Давай по-простому, как будто ты тупой, - и когтем, когтищем тыкает в какую-то белую карточку. – Это ты произносил?  
Бедный Донун смотрит. Узнает.  
«Дешевых драм, дешевых сцен, дешевых чувств...»  
«И когда погода будет хорошей, и когда будет плохой, и когда – так себе»  
«Я часть той силы...»  
«Вечности вечностей»  
«О—о-о, как же ты замучила»  
«Любовь»  
Но не понимает. Мигает своими глазами на, простите, гостя, пока тот тем же когтем не скользит вниз по строчкам, обращая внимание:  
\- Акростих...  
\- Что? – лепечет Донун.  
Его толкают плечом:  
\- Ну пусти, я пройду... Звал же. 

 

Донун смотрит в стекло окна: его кексы, которые он купил, когда проревелся, по одному взлетают над столом, какая-то сила их сплющивает... а потом они исчезают.  
\- Вкусно, - одобряет гость. – А выпить?  
Болезненными, непонимающими глазами Донун смотрит на свое отражение. В стекле окна видно, как включается кран, вода напоняет стакан.  
\- Ты кто? – спрашивает у себя самого Донун.  
Но ему отвечают:  
\- Юн Дуджун, - гость опускает свой коготь в стакан с водой, и вода становится глубокого кровавого света. – Не советую звать меня Дуду – умрешь на десять лет раньше. Ужасно не люблю...  
Он выпивает, а Дуджун явственно чует кислый запах вина.  
\- Как... – задыхается Донун. Он чувствует, что спрашивает что-то не то, когда говорит: - Как ты превратил воду в вино?  
Это привилегия бога. А Юн Дуджун на него не похож.  
Это существо снова отворачивает кран, сует под него когтистый палец:  
\- Будешь его вспоминать, когда я здесь – умрешь на десять лет раньше, - вода дробится на когте и падает в раковину малиново-кислая. – Смекаешь?.. Ну, так чем займемся?  
Донун стирает капельку, забрызгавшую стол, и тянет в рот.  
\- Хочешь, будешь Фаустом? – предлагает Юн Дуджун, облизываясь. – А хочешь, вытащим ЕЙ кишки через рот?  
Во рту с пальца вяжет, сухо и кисло.  
Донун представляет, как это будет – когда человек блюет внутренностями. И ему радостно, и горе с сердца, тяжелый груз, как будто улетучивается.  
Демон Дуджун одобряет, криво улыбаясь. Он набирает для Донуна стакан воды, который в мгновение ока чернеет, как от крови, когда коготь касается поверхности.  
Демон хвалит:  
\- А ты неординарный. Раз сумел меня призвать.  
Донун жадно глотает красное из стакана, а потом плюет все на пол:  
\- Это кровь...  
Демон поднимает руки вверх:  
\- Прости, пошутил, - разбившийся стакан собирается из осколков заново, и из него пахнет настощим кислым вином. – Такого больше не повторится, хозяин. Пей.  
Стекло стакана все еще теплое, будто в него наливали горячую воду. Или кровь. Что-то живое было в нем, а теперь оно сдохло.  
\- Мне не интересно, - говорит Донун, - если она умрет. Пусть живет и мучается. Она справится, - он вытирает губы.  
Она справится с тем, чтобы отравить себе жизнь. Или кому-то...  
Донун пьянеет от стакана вина, и прощать в величии дьявольского всемогущества становится так легко.  
\- Единственное, чего я боюсь – что я брежу...  
\- Да прямо, - смеется Дуджун, выдыхая на него отвратительно густую затяжку. – Все еще? – сигаретная вонь такая нестерпимая. – Я не снюсь тебе. 

 

Донуна никогда не слушали так, как это делал третьесортный дьявол по имени Юн Дуджун.  
Ему никогда не потакали настолько, чтобы принимать всерьез каждую его мысль, а каждое желание исполнять щелчком пальцев с нестриженными ногтями.  
Справедливости ради, Донун так никогда не напивался, чтобы захотеть оказаться «За тридевять... миль».  
\- Где? – уточнил Дуджун. И щелкнул пальцами. – Тут?  
Вокруг Донуна в сумерках спешили люди.  
\- А где... – спросил он.  
Но со всех сторон и так закололи большие блестящие буквы NY. NY – welcome to. NY – news. NY – город ангелов.  
\- Бо... – хотел хлопнуть в ладошки Донун, но Демон так на него посмотрел. – Никогда не был за границей...  
Юн Дуджун облизывал губы вслед каждой красотке, которую встречали. Он расстегнул куртку и показал сахарные кубики на животе одной. Девка оглянулась, Донун поклонился ей в пояс, лепеча на полуанглийском.  
\- Дурак, - ответил Дуджун. – Меня они они видят. Они меня не звали.  
А это значило, что их привелкла красота Донуна, и только.  
Переворачивая в себя дцатую бутылку пива, которые Дуджун производил из воздуха, Донун восстанавливался в духовном смысле, вновь обретая уверенность в себе.  
Пока его не застиг регресс. Политый сиянием вывесок небоскребов, он остановился и спросил:  
\- В понедельник... Я попаду на прослушивание? – и повернулся к Дуджуну.  
\- Я-то откуда знаю, - ответил тот. – Ты нажрался как свинья, а сегодня уже суббота.  
Донун, которому нужна была жалость, а не вот это вот, обиделся:  
\- А сколько я проживу? Сколько мне будет, когда умру?  
\- На десять лет меньше, если закуришь, - пробурчал Дуджун, зверским взглядом провожая сигарету, которую отняли прямо из губ.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - заключил оскорбленный Донун. – У тебя ни над чем нету власти. Ты никто.  
Он затянулся, но перенес хорошо. Может, не впервые попробовал.  
\- Если я сейчас захочу умереть, - предположил он, - то...  
Двери апартаментов, перед которыми они стояли, распахнулись настежь.  
Дуджун сказал:  
\- Там на крыше тоже замок. Но я открою, не переживай...  
Дуджун пригласительно махнул рукой, предлагая подняться наверх.  
Там казалось ветрено и тихо. На высоту двадцатого этажа не долетал шум дороги, и Донун разглядывал расстелившийся внизу город с восхищением, как блестящую игрушку, проглатывая его красоту вместе со слезми от пронзительного ветра, который бил в грудь, сдувая с ребра крыши, на котором он стоял, смотря вниз.  
\- Белиссимо, - похвалил Демон, обведя рукой картину светящегося муравейника внизу. – Прыгай.  
Но Донун не то чтобы настолько напился. Он спросил:  
\- И что? Получишь мою душу?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Дуждун. – Не сразу. Ты мне ее не отдавал.  
Стоящий на самом краю Донун радовался, думая, что это справедливо. Ровно в той же степени, в которой верны слова Демона, развившего мысль:  
\- Но не обольщайся. Если прыгнешь, то будешь нашим.  
\- Подтолкни меня, - попросил Донун. – Тогда подтолкни.  
Он не соображал, что несет. Глаза слезились смотреть вниз, на мигающий город. Глаза слезились от предвкушения шага вперед.  
Донун оглянулся: Дуджун махал ему ручкой, как в вагон отходящего поезда.  
Почему-то это... Нет. Донун осторожно сел там, где стоял, и спросил у Дьявола:  
\- Как думаешь, что ОНА сейчас делает?  
Прилегший рядом, локтем на поверхность ограждения, Дуджун отозвался:  
\- Сам-то как думаешь?  
\- Строчит в соцсетях, какой я гандон? – предположил Донун, но как-то равнодушно. – А что она сделает, если я шагну туда?  
Он кинул вниз, на улицу, где точка желтого такси затормозила, чтобы высадить пассажира.  
\- Будет полжизни молиться на твой образ мученика? – предположил Дуджун. – А потом заведет детей и воспитает их как себя...  
\- Я понял, - перебил Донун.  
Дуджун сбоку смотрел на него и улыбался. Глазами.  
Донун качнулся и, чувствуя каждое мгновение, упал с крыши.  
Он упал на спину, имея возможность порассматривать небо, угадывая за облаками в нем звезды.  
Когда Дуджун, встав на колени, оказался перед его лицом, Донун кое-что понял. Он сказал:  
\- Ты пьян. Ты пьянеешь, - потому что черные глаза изменились.  
В них отражалось все, что видел сам Донун, только перевернутое, потому что он лежал спиной на крыше, а Демон стоял над ним на коленках.  
\- А то как же, - заверил Дуджун. – Я пьянею с дешевой драмы, с дешевых сцен, с дешевых чувств...  
Донун встал на коленки тоже и почти трезво сказал:  
\- Обломись.  
Нервно демон побарабанил по залитому искусственной крошкой покрытию крыши и ответил:  
\- Я прям тебя зауважал, - с тонной сарказма. 

 

Правда была и в том, что Юн Дуджун налакался изящно и быстро. В людском мире это происходит не так – коротко, неотвратимо.  
Призвавший его человечек умилял. Он почти поддавался, но... Вставал снова. Дуджун смотрел в его глаза, ловил их взгляд и думал, что раз у Донуна нет желаний, которые он модет исполнить быстро и чисто (и потом забрать его душу), то его жедет долгая мучительная судьба человеческого компаньона...  
И спасибо, го... Спасибо вселенной, что Донун не такой унылый, как остальные смертные.  
Он такой забавный, что Дуджун надеется, что его шутка будет понята, когда говорит осторожно:  
\- Знаешь, что случается, когда человек встречает свою настоящую любовь?  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Донун. – А что?  
Они стоят на перекрестке, ждут зеленого. То есть Дуджун может переходить улицу через поток машин, как ножом сквозь воду провели, но раз уж они вместе и оба пьяные, то ходят по светофору.  
Дуджун показывает пальцем куда-то в темноту, на газон:  
\- Время меняет направление. Происходит ошибка в ходе вещей, - трава на клумбе, на которую он указывал, вырастает из зимнего ничего в секунду, как таймлапс, и на ней распускаются малюсенькие белые звездочки цветочков.  
\- Красиво, - одобряет Донун. – Какое это имеет отношение к нам?  
\- Никакого, - соглашается Дуджун.  
Думая о звездочках белых цветов, Донун переходит улицу. Несмотря на позденее даже для этого города время, народу много, и ему приходится уворачиваться за себя и за Демона, которого никто не видит.  
В толпе он сталкивается локтем с кем-то, чье присутсвие пронизывает его тело ощущением чего-то ненормально хорошего.  
Как добрый знак.  
Светофор пищит, ускоряясь, и Донун оглядывается назад, чтобы увидеть, как человека застрял на середине полосы, собирая вывалившиеся из пакета на асфальт продукты.  
Никто не поможет ему, что странно, а красный вот-вот загорится. Донун бросатся назад, собирая: шоколадку, апельсин, рыбу в упаковке. Зеленый сейчас погаснет, когда он протягивает подобранное молодому мужчине, который выглядит так, будто мог бы скинуть пару кило, чтобы стать совсем неотразимым.  
\- Не стоило, - говорит он Донуну. – Но...  
\- Уходите, - отвечает тот, тихо толкая его от себя.  
Желтый сменяет красным, потом гудками машин, которым нужно ехать дальше.  
\- Спасибо! – благодарит незнакомец с той стороны дороги, на которой клумба замерзающих зимой распустившихся цветов.  
\- Не за что, - отвечает Донун, почти неслышно за шумом машин.  
Демон Юн Дуджун громко и неосязаемо для горожан хохочет.  
\- Его зовут Ён Чунхён. Он будет продюсером на прослушивании, на которое ты хочешь попасть.  
\- И что? – окрушляет глаза Донун.  
«О, - лыбится Дуджун. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что».  
Это от него пахло цветами. Его локоть толкнул тебя. Его голубая рубашка.  
Из-за этого молодого мужчины распустились звезды цветов.  
Дуджун скалится, как может, потому что это он придумал, но Донун идет рядом и смотрит в небо:  
\- Раз, два, три...  
Щипает себя за палец.  
\- Так я не сплю? Это Нью- Йорк?  
\- Вот дурак, - поражается Дуджун. 

 

\- Давай так, - предлагает Дуджун. – Если ты белванешь позже меня, то... То я исполню твое желание просто так. Не потребую за него душу, оке?  
Для человека он пьян в хлам, поэтому Донун смеется:  
\- Аха-ха-ха, - в остывшем воздухе его дыхание клубится белым. – Клянусь, я загадаю то, что тебе не под силу, Юн Дуджун... Хоть ты тысячу раз демон, хоть ты сам бо... Ладно-ладно.  
\- Это мы посмотрим, - обещает Дуджун, протягивая еще бутылку пива из воздуха.  
Как будто от нее зависит жизнь, Донун присасывается и пьет. Пьет, пока от холода не ломит зубы. Пока не становится нечем дышать.  
Тогда он ставит пивную банку на колено и слушает, как Демон жалуется на кого-то, кто унизил его демоническую сущность словом «ты, сука».  
\- Ли Кикван, - шипит Дуджун, - да знаешь ли ты, кем был мой дедушка...  
\- А кем? – вставляет Донун.  
\- Ну ты, человечишка, - в горле Демона пересыхает от такой наглости. - Дед был очень...  
\- Ну, тогда за деда, - предлагает Донун.  
И вырубает бутылку. А потом показывает пальцами, мол, это твой спор, так что гони новую.  
Она повляется из воздуха, как предыдущая.  
И еще одна.  
Демона Дуджуна прижимает чувство свойскости, когда он рассказывает, как урод непричесанный Ли Кикван над ним поиздевался, и человечишка Сон Донун внезапно становится не просто человечишкой...  
Донун задает вопрос:  
\- А что было бы, плюнь ты ему в лицо? – и Дуджун понимает, что реально ничего бы не было.  
Просто:  
\- Меня бы сожгли, - но с почетом.  
\- Тогда плюнь ему в лицо, - советует Донун.  
Он поворачивается, и ощущение такое же, как было на крыше.  
\- Тогда плюнь, - предлашает Донун.  
Юн Дуджун смеется и вытягивается, допив свою бутылку, как по струнке. Подбородком в ночное небо.  
Душа рвотные позывы, Донун допивает следом за ним.  
Они сидят так некоторое время, разглядывая безымяннуб далекую звезду, пока Дону не сгибается пополам, на колени.  
Слышно, как его выворачивает.  
Дуджуну больше ждать нечего, так что он припадает точно так же, но с той стороны скамейки.  
Между рвотными позывами Донун признается:  
\- В каком красивом городе мы гадим, - на что Дуджун показывает протестующий палец:  
\- Не мы. Меня они не звали. Только ты.  
Донун, выполаскав желудок до дна в кустах, соглашается:  
\- Ладно, - влезая обратно на скамейку. – Это все я. Я один. Я плохой.  
Как будто ему не привыкать принимать обвинения на грудь, будучи единственным, кто их заслуживает.  
Кряхтя, Дуджун тоже взбирается на скамейку. С горем пополам прикуривает, пока Донун в неьо отрешенно говорит:  
\- Я проиграл желание? Я хотел попросить, чтобы ты отправил меня домой. Я хочу спать.  
Он возится, укладываясь головой демону прямо на колени.  
\- Я хочу спать, ни о чем не помнить, - бормочет Донун. – Забыть все... Тик-тик, фикшен риэлити.  
Он делает пальцами что-то вроде часов, и курящий демон вторит ему, повторяя «тик-тик», синхронизируясь:  
\- Не, не проиграл. Если бы я был человеком, то не выиграл бы... – может, ему просто интересно, как будет использовано примитивное желание Донуна.  
Не так просто переместиться из Нью-Йорка обратно в Сеул.  
\- Тогда я загадываю, - бормочет Донун. – Демон Юн Дуджун, будь счастлив.  
Дуджун давится сигаретой, спрашивает:  
\- Чего-о-о?  
Но перевернутый Донун твердо повторяет:  
\- Будь счастлив. Будь.  
\- Человечишка, - выплелвывает Дуджун.  
В его темных глазах отражаются огни города, золото еще далекого рассвета.  
\- Будь, - шепчет Донун, вытягивая губы. – О чём ты думал, когда пил со мной? Чего тебе хотелось? Пусть это сбудется, Де-е-мон...  
Осознанно или нет, Дуджун сжимает ему глотку, оцарапывая шею огромным когтем.  
Сознание Донуна гаснет, вместе с ним исчезают два черных зеркала глаз, на дне которых золото солнца.  
Он примерно представляет, что сделал. Единственное, на что он не надеется – очнуться в своей квартире больным от похмелья, разрушенным внутренне и ничего не желающим.  
Чтобы надо было вставать и что-то делать.  
Куда как лучше сдохнуть на коленях демона, в чьих бездонных глазах так темно, что пламя зажигалки отражается как пожар.


	2. Best by far

Третьесортный демон Юн Дуджун погрузился в размышления с усердием ангела самого высокого ранга.   
Белые проводки наушничков тянулись к его ушам, пока он сам машинально выстукивал бас-партию карандашом на незаполненном пока бланке.   
Дуджун не был уверен, стоит ли душа какого-то Сон Донуна того, чтобы кропотливо два часа выводить латынью, соблюдая все отступы и расстояния, запрос в Ангельскую Канцелярию.   
Знаете, кто придумал бюрократию? А почему никакие людские молитвы не доходят до неба?   
Потому что Светлые заворачивают все бумажки, оформленные не по протоколу.   
Проклятые бюрократы.   
И это еще не самое щекотливое. Человечишка Сон Донун заказал желание, которого демон Юн Дуджун не в силах выполнить. Он пожелал Дуджуну стать счастливым, и то ли Донун действительно лох, то ли сделал это специально, чтобы демон не смог забрать его душу даже через миллион лет, но очевидно, что это невыполнимый для Дуджуна заказ.   
Просто. Если бы Дуджун чувствовал счастье, то был бы он демоном, в самом деле?   
Хорошо только то, что клин клином выбивают, и в борье с бюрократией помогает только ответная бюрократия: Дуджун вспомнил слухи. Эти слухи утверждали, что у Светлых имеется некий прибор, способный регистировать и измерять счастье, но все это было так мутно, что никто даже точно не знал, существует ли он или только так, говорят.   
В мире, полном слез и страданий, он никакого применения все равно не найдет. А таких дураков, как Донун, желающих счастья, раз два и обчелся.   
Покусывая кончик карандашика, Дуджун в глубине души надеялся, что в том или ином виде бюрократия спасет ситуацию: ангелу Киквану от него нужен только отчет о том, что почта разобрана, и когда Светлые заквасятся с его запросом на Счастьемер, то Донун укажет на них пальцем как на виноватых – вот, блокер, ничего не могу сделать.   
А тем временем Донуна можно обработать по-другому.   
Три зловещих шага по пустому офису прерывают почти оформившееся гениальное Решение Дуджуна. Он делает вид, что игнорирует, и тогда Кикван наклоняется и отбирает из уха пробку белого наушника.   
Качает головой под густое шипение. Спрашивает:  
\- Как дела, Дуду?   
Дуджун грубо отвечает:  
\- Работаю. Видишь? – от близости безупречного, нежного, как у всех ангелов, лица коробит, и он нарочно не смотрит на Киквана.   
\- Вижу, - нараспев отвечает Ангел. – Ты молодец, Дуду. Можешь же, когда хочешь.   
Он один из предательского, лицемерного племени, которые улыбаются тебе в глаза, а за спиной уже спланировали дизайн костра, на котором тебя будут сжигать.   
Ли Кикван улыбается Дуджуну, его золотистые глаза светятся золотом летнего рассвета, пока он сам досконально, карточка за карточкой, проверяет все отчеты, которые написал Дуджун – в ящике, открывшемся по мановению тонких пальцев ангела, образуется массивная стопка закрытых дел и одна-единственная последняя карточка, которая сама запрыгивает Киквану в ладонь.   
\- Сон Донун, - читает он невнимательно, без всякого интереса. Потом небрежно бросает карточку на стол, замечая: - В чем проблема, Дуду? Выполни его желание и забери себе его душу... Или у тебя толку не хватает обмануть человека?   
\- У меня хватает... толку, - глухо рычит Дуджун, которого назвали «Дуду» три раза за три минуты.   
Он даже показывает клыки, а потом его взгляд падает на золотой кулон, который свешивается с тонкой шеи Киквана на длинной цепи, прости господи, чуть не на полметра – символ солнца, проколотый в центре диск, знак, почитаемый этими ханжами.   
Каждый носит такое на груди, показывая свою принадлежность к ангельской касте.   
Говорят, Ангела можно лишить его мощи, если сорвать кулон.   
Когтистые пальцы Дуджуна медленно тянутся... Он плотоядно улыбается, ему сантиметра не достает, чтобы поймать сверкающий диск, когда Кикван зло предупреждает:  
\- Сожгу.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно улыбается Дуджун.   
Он опять нарочно думает:  
\- Козёл, - когда Кикван покидает помещение.   
И в ответ слышит:  
\- Я все слышу. И все помню. 

 

In vino veritas.   
У Донуна глаза кролика, и смотреть ими в них в отражение в зеркале ему не нравится.   
Как говрил главный герой Steppenwolf, умереть не сложно, сложно встать с постели, найти чистую рубашку и погладить, наряжаясь стоять на лобном месте, чтобы приковывать к себе взоры зрителей, когда на самого себя смотреть из красных глаз бегут слезы.   
Донун подозревал, что так и будет. Именно этим закончится пьянка, хотя на краю его сознания все еще мерещит упущенная надежда на то, что он мог бы и не проснуться после того, как пожелал Демону стать счастливым.   
Донун предполагает, что он напился до галюнов, и черные глаза, которые смотрели в его, злой дух, который мановением звериного когтя заставил распуститься цветы в середине зимы, что небоскреб Нью-Йорка, с которого он собирался прыгнуть – все это было алкотрипом.   
В свой самый важный день Донун плетется на прослушивание с энтузиазмом говна, плывущего по реке, и его не волнует даже то, что он провалится.   
Еще бы он не провалился. В зале, полном начинающими актерами, он один ничего не репетирует и даже шевелиться старается пореже.   
Он пробовал размять голос и произнести:  
\- Я часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла... – но не смог.   
Донун не часть какой-либо силы, и только ему самому можно пожелать не ублеваться, потому что он выглядит как наркоман, как и положено человеку, который вчера квасил до четырех утра, сочиняя безответный акростих на имя Юн Дуджун.   
Так проходят часы. Донун успевает заснуть, когда подходит его очередь.   
В полном ауте он выходит вперед, пошатываясь в мятой рубашке, как тень папы Гамлета, и робко кашляет, так и не выбрав, который из листочков читать.   
\- Начинайте, пожалуйста, - приглашают его.   
Донун снова мнется и кашляет. Пятеро судей напротив него сидят, склонив головы, и смотрит только девушка, которая сказала «Начинайте».   
Тишина становится неловкой, когда Дуджун ехидно спрашивает:  
\- И чего ж ты заставляешь милых людей себя дожидаться? То, что ты вчера нажрался, как свинья, делает тебя особенным? – на невидимом стуле он сидит слева от мужчины в голубой рубашке с видом таким напыщенным и важным, каким, по его дьявольскому мнению, должен обладать судья на актерском прослушивании.   
Между делом показывая когтястым пальцем на человека рядом: «КСТАТИ! Это ОН. Это точно ОН. Тот самый ОН. Он-он-он, смотри-смотри...»  
Фигура и обесцвеченные волосы действительно кажутся Донуну знакомыми, но больше беспокоит, что он видит Юн Дуджуна не приняв на грудь. Большие, раскосые глаза издевающегося над ним демона, которого Донун придумал.   
Его вертлявые ужимки и суперсексуальное тело под поношенной кожаной курткой – у белочки Донуна офигеть какой отвратительный вкус, если подумать.   
Кашлянув в последний раз, Донун говорит:  
\- Я не знаю, что я здесь делаю, - и мужчина в голубой рубашке поднимает голову, привлеченный густо проперчённым хрипотой голосом, показывая бейдж и именем «Ён Чунхён».   
Он смотрит на раскачивающегося, как наркоман, парня, у которого в глазах радужка дрожит и пускает круги, как вода, в которую бросили камень. Его поражает, как глубоко у прослушиваемого номер сто шестьдесят шесть получается передать состояние, близкое к бреду, когда тот поднимает палец и указует им куда-то чуть левее плеча Чунхёна, говоря:  
\- Я проткну тебя пальцем, как мыльный пузырь.   
Широко раскрывая глаза, Чунхён, чуть испуганный, поворачивается и смотрит. Только он смотрит в пустоту, а парень на кого-то:  
\- Я думал, что ты, демон, сможешь помочь мне умереть, НО. Я думаю, что смерть надо заслужить, и не ты дашь мне ее, я заберу, когда мне захочется.   
Донун, указуя пальцем на полметра левее Ёна Чунхёна, всерьез начинает злиться. Мама родила его до наивности добрым мальчиком, но пара последних лет – черед неудач. Его девушка, которая будила его по ночам сообщениями «Ах, ты желаешь мне смерти? Как тебе будет угодно».   
Он не желал ей смерти. Он хотел, чтобы дура от него отстала и жила долго и счастливо.   
Как можно дольше и счастливее.   
Как можно дольше и счастливее путь живет (или как там это происходит у демонов-галлюцинаций) Юн Дуджун, в глазах которого пламя, даже если воображаемое.   
Только подальше от Донуна. Все – подальше.   
Как человек, приблизившийся к отчаянию, Донун становится страшен немного больше, чем требуется, чтобы пройти кастинг, твердо говоря:  
\- Как человек на грани отчаяния, советую: не трогай. НЕ-НЕ-НЕ-НЕ трогай меня! Я больше, чем отчаяние в человеческой облочке. Дотронешься до меня – прокляну счастьем. Будешь как Тантал, кланяться воде и виноградной ветви... – Дуджун пялится как всегда, с сарказмом, о чем-то думает, грязя острый ноготь. Остальные слегка в шоке, но кто может затормозить человека на грани отчания? – Выжгу к дьяволу твой рай, - обещает Донун, - и к богу заморожу ад.   
Вот что бывает, если довести тихого человека до белого каления.   
Показывая, что гнев человечишки – чудесный повод посмеяться, Дуджун соединяет ладони, приготовляя беззвучные, но обидные аплодисменты, когда вроде бы закончивший Донун резко поворачивается, бросая:  
\- Закрой свой рот. Ты все сказала, - и на такую беззастенчивую грубость не хватило бы даже надменного Киквана.   
Даже рот Демона открывается – вот насколько надо потерять буйки, чтобы обозвать его бабой... Потом он запоздало соображает, что не один принял на свой счет – женская половина жюри потеет от возмущения, а Донуну, который за короткие три минуты обратился ко всем, кто успел его обидеть, все равно, он смотрит в ноги, и природное тугоумие помогает ему верить, что все умеют отличать художетсвенный замысел от исповеди у психотерапевта.   
Ён Чунхён примирительно кашляет:  
\- Ну что ж... Это было... Это было необычно.   
Как поломавшийся в поясе, Донун кланяется глубоко-глубоко, слыша бархатистый голос Дуджуна, который вслух вопросил:  
\- А что будет, если я действительно смогу стать счастливым?   
Вылетая через три двери подряд, прижимая грязное непонятно из-за чего пальто к коленям, Донун бормочет:  
\- Веселая игра «кто первым блеванет», значит? Ну, мы еще сыграем, - он уверен, что у него мощные глюки.   
И еще Донун уверен, что все, что родилось в его сознании, он, как создатель, имеет силу уничтожить. Даже за счет овердоза, который отправит его в кому, Донун победит ту часть себя, которая бредит.   
Загонит ее в бесконечные луга, на которых цветет трава, похожая на белые звезды.   
После своего монолога перед жюри Донун задыхается. От бега по лестнице. Он проснуся сегоня с чувством, что рухнет в обморок, и очень точно чувствует, что наступает его предел, когда ищет диван, чтобы упасть.   
Пахнет сигаретами, так до тошноты густо.   
\- Я все еще тебе не снюсь, - напоминает о себе Дуджун. – Ты меня призвал, ты загадал желание. Когда оно исполнится, ты станешь моим.   
\- Нет, - отвечает Донун.   
Он лежит лбом в локоть, пока головокружение не проходит. Потом, чуть оживая, поднимает голову: вот кофейный автомат, вот опирающееся на него сексуальное тело в кожаных штанах и куртке.   
Юн Дуджун помешивает невидимый кофе в крохотном стаканчике, философским голосм утешая:  
\- Нет, серьезно... Если бы ты больше имел дела с демонами, ты бы знал, что мы не шутим. Никогда. Ты назвал желание, теперь, когда оно исполнится, твоя душа станет моей.   
Донун говорит:  
\- Нет, - толкая автомат.  
Он никогда не верил ни в дьявола, ни в бога. Он не верит в рай загробной жизни и не жаждет воскрешения, но что-то мелочное в нем испугано.   
И то ли это то, что он беседует со своими галлюцинациями, то ли эфемерная причина, которая стоит между его бессмертной душой и демоном – счастье этого самого демона.   
В некоторые дни загоняться кофеином так же плохо и опасно, как пить, и Донуна немножко потряхивает от предвкушения того, как давление еще немножко подинимется и в глазах побелеет, когда он осушает говенный, но остро пахнущий зернами эспрессо до дна.   
Тут как тут со своими глумливыми ужимками Юн Дуджун:  
\- На правду обижаются дураки и дети, так, хозяин?   
\- Уйди, - рычит Донун.   
Изгнание злого духа, когда тело одержимого трясется от судорог – кто-то думал, что это смешно?   
Это смешно, да. А то, как Донун чувствует прикосновение к себе, руку, тронувшую плечо – нет.   
Как может быть так, что ты не в силах побороть то, что придумал?   
\- Изыйди, - обречено подвывает Донун. Вытягивает за спину руку: - Во имя отца, сына...   
\- Сколько хочешь, - шелестит в ухо Дуджун. Донун поворачивается посмотреть в эти кратеры глаз с огнем на дне: - Крести на здоровье, только это НЕ Я.   
Донун поворачивается, как будто ему хлестнули по заднице. Перед ним стоит продюсер Ён Чунхён, мигает широко раскрытыми глазами.   
Делая что-то среднее между признанием в сумасшествии и попыткой притвориться номальным, Донун сгибается пополам, бормоча:  
\- Спасибо за вашу хорошую работу, - вопреки мало что фиксирующему шаткому сознанию, он видел, как этот человек трет лоб, будто устал.   
И все же он слушал его бредовое выступление внимательно.   
От молодого человека, который чуть не ударил его в живот поклоном, Чунхён отсутпает на шаг. Теряется – кто в наше время кланяется в пояс? – и спрашивает:  
\- Спасибо. Только хотел узнать... Узнать, откуда тот монолог, что Вы читали?   
\- О, - выдыхает Донун. Чуть не опираясь о плечо высокого Чунхёна, Дуджун ухмыляется на него и показывает что-то озорное, вроде тили-тили... Донун краснеет и старается не смотреть по сторонам, только в глаза человеку, стоящему перед. – Написал мой друг. У него большие проблемы... с психикой...   
Дуджун делает морду кирпичом и сдувает с плеча Чунхёна невидимые пылинки.   
И показывает большой палец, когда Донун говорит:  
\- Хотите кофе? – показывая на автомат за собой. – Отдохнуть...  
\- Не отюда, - поправляет Чунхён.   
Дуджун щелкает пальцами обеих рук.   
Фикшен риэлити.   
Используя этот парный щелчок и силу разума, Донун может оказаться где угодно: Хён спасет от смерти его переворачивающийся мотоцикл, поведет к алтарю или в ближайший Старбакс.   
«Ничего особенного, - пожимает плечами Дуджун. – Это бесплатно, компенсация за обман. Счастья молодым»

 

В седьмом часу город такой теплый и оранжевый.   
В середине октября вернулось энное бабье лето, и Донун шанает рядом с Чунхёном в расстегнутом пальто, чувствуя такое тепло и умиротворение, каких не было... сто лет.   
\- На мгновение мне показалось, - предполагает Чунхён, - что ты... ты на сцене говорил серьезно.   
Донуну неловко. Он уклончиво жмет плечами:  
\- Иногда, - предполагая еще глубже, - иногда такое происходит с людьми чуткими... Или я должен был сказать «возбудимыми». Все случается сразу и так много, что хочется хоть на минутку стать свободным. Для меня свобода – это эмоциональное...  
\- Не надо, - кивает Чунхён, - я все понимаю. Мне хватает одного жеста, чтобы понять. И, кстати, тогда, в Нью-Йорке...  
\- А ты был там? – перебивает Донун. Чунхён смотрит на него с недоумением, и Донун оправдывается: - Я же сказал, что даже не помню, где мой телефон.   
Он действительно написал свой номер на листочке и вручил старшему, надеясь на звонок когда-нибудь, когда он уже не будет ждать.   
\- Мне сюда, - Донун показал пальцем вправо от себя, вдоль моста.   
\- А мне туда, - Чунхён махнул в противоположную сторону, потом протянул руку. Это было теплое, радушное рукопожатие, после которого Ён Чунхён улыбнулся: - Мне порекомендовать тебя как основного кандидата?  
Донун искренне помотал головой: нет. Черт вообще знает, чего ему надо от жизни, но сейчас кажется, что отсидеться в тепле и зализать раны актуальнее душевного стиптиза на сцене.   
\- А зря, - ответил Чунхён. – Я все равно собираюсь.   
Донун улыбнулся:  
\- Пока... – сощурив глаза до щелок. – Доброй ночи.   
\- Да, - согласился Чунхён, отпустив его руку.   
Как будто впервые за много месяцев путешствие через городской мост было радостным, Донун мотал головой, позволяя волосам лечь как им угодно под теплым ветром, и твердо верил в свое душевное здоровье.   
На другой стороне каменного полотна Чунхён достал из кармана обрывок салфетки, на котором Сон Донун оставил номер своего телефона. Беспечный, никому не отдающий отчета порыв теплого ветра вырвал полупрозрачную бумажку из рук Чунхёна и, крутанув в возухе, приземлил в середину черной, полной жижи лужи.   
Юн Дуджун притворялся, что он сделал это метким выстрелом пальца, с которого сейчас сдувал дымок, как рейнджер.   
\- Блин, - выругался Чунхён, запрыгивая в лужу дорогими ботинками.   
Промокшая салфетка разъезжалась в его пальцах, как будто кто-то проклял его. Последняя цифра соскользнула с указательного белой бумажной жижей.   
\- Не-е-т, - просил Чунхён заступиться за него высшие силы.   
\- И как он тебе? – спросил Дуджун.   
\- Очень добрый, - мечтательно ответил Донун. А потом подпрыгнул: - О, чёрт!  
\- Всего лишь его слуга, - Дуджун сложил руки на груди, театрально и трогательно, как любят ангелы. – Не притворяйся, что ты меня не видишь.   
«А то что?» - сбоку посмотрел Донун.   
Некоторое время шагали молча.   
Донун всегда имел некоторые затруднения с прохожими, которые не могут держаться правой стороны и переходят на встречную.   
Ону думал, что были бы они машинами, это ничем бы хорошим не кончилось, для них особенно, а так... Донун всего лишь глубоко черпает кроссовком лужу, поворачивась боком, чтобы пропустить велосипедиста и мужика, выгуливающего собаку.   
\- Бли-и-ин, - жалобно скулит Донун, поднимая ногу из лужи.   
Из кроссовка льется, как из чайника.   
\- Дурак, - обругивает Дуджун.   
Последние трицать секунд исчезают. Донун снова идет рядом с Дуджуном, но тот в этот раз опять как бы раздваивается, бортуя мужика грудью так, что тот падает на велосипедиста, утягивая обоих в лужу, которая расходится фонтаном брызг.   
Так же широко и ярко ржет Демон: собака пугается его свиста и уносится вперед, волоча мужика по луже мордой.   
Вопреки воспитанию, Донун тоже хихикает над сходящей с катушек собакой, которая готова готова порвать очко и поводок, спасая шкуру от того, что там ей привиделось в свисте Дуджуна.   
Дуджуна, который останавливает свои бесконечные глаза на Человеке, спрашивая:  
\- Не лучше ли согласиться на дружбу Демона, чем испытывать его юмор?   
\- Как скажешь, - улыбается Донун. – Я-то все равно мокрый.   
Кажется, Донун его не похвалил, но настроение Дуджуна поднимается. Он идет красуясь, виляет сексуальной задницей под кожаными брюками, а девки оборачиваются на Донуна.   
Он облизывает губы, а девки скользят взглядом по Донуну, который идет и не отсвечивает, пока любопытство не пересиливает:  
\- Как ты это делаешь?   
\- Мужские феромоны, - хриплым, глубоким голосом отвечает Дуджун.   
И поднимает свой коготь:  
\- Хочешь, щелкну пальцами, и они – как в Парфюмере... Смотрел?   
\- Смотрел, - кивает Донун. – Оголяться будут и совокупляться на площади. Нет, спасибо.   
Дуджун приподнимает бровь, и Донун вяло поясняет, пряча руки в карманы:  
\- Просто...  
Еще одна девушка, еще одна истерика, еще пять кубиков женских слез внутривенно...   
\- И я хочу двустволку Хэмингуэя, - внезапно обнаруживает Донун то, чего действитель хотелось бы.   
Дуджун киснет:  
\- Ну бли-и-ин... Знаешь, как это сложно? – и отчего-то опять возбуждается: - Давай лучше я посмотрю вот той телочке в глаза...  
Провожая его указательный палец, Дону глядит на двух барышень, одна из которых крутит жопой так, как медведи не крутят земную ось.   
\- Ружье Хэмингуэя, - упрямо повторяет Донун.   
\- В глаза, - пытается Дуджун, показывая пальцами, как: - Посмотрю. И она – твоя.   
\- Ружье, - талдычит Донун. – Или Кобейна. Клуб 27. Кстати, сколько мне лет?   
\- Дурак, - рычит Дуджун. – В прошлом году надо было. 

 

От мужских феромонов свербит в носу, когда они невостребованы. Дуджун идет набычившись, каждый угол перекрстка отражается на его лице скорьбью по «телочкам», чьи заманчивые телеса остаются бесхозными на эту ночь из-за придурка Сон Донуна.   
Они проходят последний на пути к донуновскому жилищу круглосуточный, и Дуджун переживает второе рождение личности, которой плевать, как некто мудак Ли Кикван накажет его за использование способностей не для служебных целей.   
Дуджуну скорбно, и он станавливает Донуна за рукав, просит:  
\- Посмотри в глаза.   
Человечек бесхозный и легкоуправляемый. Он же такой подавленный.   
\- Сейчас, - говорит Дуджун, - ты зайдешь в магазин, купишь мяса на все деньги, которые у тебя есть, и пожаришь стейк со специями...   
\- Сейчас, - повторяет Донун, - этот магазин...  
Его человеческие глаза кажутся такими ведомыми, отражая луну радужками, как больное, загипнотизированное озеро...  
\- Сейчас, - говорит Донун, - магазин... Аха-ХА-ХА...  
Неприлично ржет, тыкаясь лбом демону в грудь.  
«На тебя что, не действует, что ли», - отшатывается Дуджун.   
\- Сейчас, - не может перестать ржать Донун, - мы заходим в магазин, и ты становишься видимым, блядь твою... Если она, - он кивает за стеклянную дверь, - тебя не увидит, то я не куплю тебе пожрать. Ясно?   
Ясно, что Донуну нужно хоть мизерное подтверждение, что он не сошел с ума.   
Что-то объективное, как:  
\- Добрый вечер, - девушки за кассой.  
\- Добрый, - кивает Донун, вываливая килограмма два мяса на прилавок.   
\- Добрый вечер, - снова блеет голосок девушки, приветствуя покупателя, который добавил пару упаковок пива к заказу.   
\- Ага, - расплывается в улыбке Юн Дуджун. – Прекрасный...   
Город? Вечер? Прекраный я?   
Демон Дуджун теребит футболку на животе, нечаянно оголяя кубики.   
\- Мой друг такой несдержанный, - просит Донун, убирая мясо в авоську. – Это все потому, что он...  
\- Заткнись, - наклоняется к уху Дуджун.   
\- Немножко того, - заканчивает Донун, крутя пальцем у виска.   
Девушка за стойкой смеется так сильно, будто ее наградят. И все же в ее коричневых, как будто беличьих глазах отражаются металлические заклепки куртки Дуджуна. 

 

\- Может быть, - всплывает над плитой голова Дуджуна, - надо убавить огонь?   
\- Может быть, - так же само начинает он, всплывая из-за плеча Донуна, - надо накрыть крышкой?   
\- Ты знаешь, что делаешь? – в открытую спрвшивает он, когда Донун посыпает жарящееся мясо молотым чесноком и базиликом.   
\- Будешь есть на балконе, - предупреждает Донун. – А пока расскажи мне...   
Мясной запах делает из Дуджуна мелкого, готового эгёшничать за кусок демоненка.   
Он тянет лыбу:  
\- Ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого? 42. Не знаешь, что ли?   
Вопрошал ли Фауст о таком? Продавался ли Мефистофель за кусок говядины?   
\- Не знаю, - честно докладывает Дуджун, сидя на полу. Он делит прожареное мясо на тонкие трубчатые ниточки, с которых льется говяжий жареный сок, и старатеся впитать каждый полутон вкуса, расползающийся на языке. Человечья еда, как человечья выпивка – особый вид искусства с пикантным отзвуком чесночка. – Вы, люди, задете вопросы. Сами находите на них ответы. А на саомом деле все проще.   
\- Насколько проще? – спрашивает Донун.   
\- Намного, - Дуджун пожимает плечами.   
«А если это правда?» - думает Донун.   
Он пьет пиво и размышляет о том, о чем не стал бы без влияния одного голодного демона. Он протягивает руку, чтобы достать до головы, склоненной над тарелкой, и гладит волосы, издеваясь:  
\- Тебя там не кормят, что ли?   
Его указательный палец чувствует косточку в плече Дуджуна. Как его легкие наполняются воздухом.   
Не слишком ли это, когда твоя галюцинация дышит, и его ребра распирает и сводит снова вместе над диафрагмой.   
\- Я тебе не снюсь, - жует Дуджун. – Но можно я здесь останусь.   
Ему никогда так вкусно не было, чтобы он отодвинул тарелку, опрокинулся на пол и сказал:  
\- The best by far.


	3. Organized meat

\- Что? – переспросил Кикван у звонящего. – Что этот ублюдок запросил?   
С той стороны повторили (пролепетали) ответ, который мог показаться невероятным, если бы Кикван не знал, чьих демонских рук это дело.   
\- Ахсучь... – трубка с таким треском опустилась на рычаг, что секретарь вжал голову в плечи и на всякий случай громко подумал: «Я глух с рождения. Я не слышал, как Старший Ангел сматерилися».  
Кикван тяжело дышал, упираясь в стол обеими руками.   
Город заволокло тучами, ветер застучал кровлей крыш.   
Когда воздух почернел и откуда-то послышался раскат грома, похожий на устрашащее извержение гнева кого-то очень могущественного, Юн Дунджун мстительно оскалился, но предусмотрительно пересел на край стульчика, чтобы быть готовым взять низкий старт, если, например, офис неожиданно заполыхает.   
Как существо разумное, разумеется, когда делал свою пакость, он знал, что его запрос на мифический Счастьемер пропагируют на самый верх сначала с их стороны, потом передадут Светлым, и там случится то же самое. Когда апрув наверху будет получен, запрос снова будут спускать вниз, пока не найдут того, на кого можно это свалить.   
Что же, гнев Киквана можно понять – теперь, как водится, пока он не предоставит отчет, что удовлетворил запрос демона Юна Дуджуна, будет получать от начальства на каждом совещании, а Ли Кикван не для того карабкался по служебной лестнице.   
\- Где этот сукин сын? – сказали снаружи.   
\- Зачем же так о моей матушке, - ответил Дуджун.   
Кикван дернул дверь на себя. Дуджун вылетел в другую. Кикван рванул ее. Дуджун исчез в третьей.   
\- Так и заблудиться можно, товарищ, - предупредил Дуджун. – Ты запоминаешь, куда выходишь?   
\- Не беси меня, Дуду, - прошипел Кикван, открывая новые и новые двери, за которыми прятался от него демон. Этот фокус стар, как мир – так дурачатся маленькие демонята на переменках, убегая от учителей. – Я все равно тебя найду, Дуду, и ты пожалеешь...  
Кикван окончательно запутался и остановился. Он вошел в бесчисленное множество стеклянных, зеленых, круглых и квадратных дверей и дороги обратно действительно не помнил.   
Что-то прошмыгнуло за его спиной, но Кикван не успел схватить, только рявкнул:  
\- Сожгу!

 

\- Конечно у меня есть время! – радостно воскликнул Донун. – У меня полно времени.   
Дуджун неодобрительно покачал головой. Когда Донун попрощался со звонящим:  
\- Жду тебя в восемь, - он, ей-богу, приревновал его ванильный голос.   
Человечишка будет по свиданкам таскаться, а Юн Дуджуну опасно на улицу выходить – вот видишь ты столб, например, а вдруг это не стоб, а шпион Ли Киквана.   
И так уже переставший воспринимать его как нечто неординарное в своей квартире, Донун бегом унесся в спальню и нырнул в кучу неглаженного белья, прорываясь к низу.   
\- Это ОН, да? – заглянул в дверь Дуджун. – Наряжаться будешь, да?  
\- Кто наряжается, - ответил Донун со дна бельевой кучи.   
Дуджуна немножко умиляло. Он же все это придумал – ему и веселиться.   
Он уселся на кровать и сказал:  
\- Позволь сообщить тебе один факт. Ты знаешь, сколько комбинаций надо перебрать, если две последние цифры телефонного номера, написанного на салфетке, смыло в луже?  
\- Сто? – равнодушно предположил Донун. Потом забеспокоился: - Погоди, ты хочешь сказать...  
Демон важно кивнул. Вздохнул:  
\- Ён Чунхён уронил твою салфеточку в лужу и чуть не расплакался. Представляешь, скольким людям ему пришлось позвонить, прежде чем он нашел твои цифры «99»?.. – Дуджун задумался. - Хотя, может, он с конца пробовал...  
\- Кошмар, - пробормотал Донун. – Я чувствую себя виноватым.   
Он присел на кровать рядышком с демоном, который вкрадчиво предположил:  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, как ему нравишься?   
Бедный Донун от чего-то сильно смутился. А Дуджун над ним посмеялся:  
\- Ладно, шучу. Салфетка испортилась напрочь. Он попросил твой номер, который ты указал в анкете на прослушивании.   
\- Какой твой интерес сообщаеть мне, чем занимался продюсер Ён? – спросил Донун, смотря на «собеседника» только одним глазом, как будто это помогало зрить в корень подлой демонской душонки.   
Зная демона день уже неделю, он не сомневался, что сомневаться в нем – правильно.   
\- Ну... – протянул Дуджун. – Мы же идем на свидание.   
\- Какие еще «мы»? – Донун открыл глаз.   
\- Я, ты и красавчик-богач Ён Чунхён! – гордо, как за себя, сообщил Дуджун.   
Донун хмыкнул. Нашел рубашку, которую искал, и перед зеркалом примерил на себя.   
\- А КУДА мы идем?   
Донун вертелся перед зеркалом. То, чего не существует, то, что не записано на бумаге и не произнесено вслух – даже демон этого не может знать.   
Донун продолжал насвистывать, когда Дуджун впал в истерику, по-женски забросав его обвинениями:  
\- Ты не можешь так поступать, мне же скучно-о-о-о... – он кривлялся, припадая на коленях к полу, заламывал руки и рыдал. Донун не реагировал. Тогда Дуджун вскочил. Сунул свой палец человеку под нос, с запалом предъявил: - ВОТ! Это же этот всемогущий перст сотворил чудо вашей встречи! Ты не можешь оставить меня дома!   
Как будто его не было вовсе. Донун достал утюг и аккуратно размотал шнур.   
\- Сожгу, - обиженно пообещал Дуджун с кровати.   
Он дулся.   
Он фыркал.   
С трудом принял тот факт, что злюка Донун не передумает, и в таком случае неплохо было бы хоть как-нибудь нажиться на положении.   
\- А что я получу, если не пойду? – елейным голосом спросил демон с кровати, наблюдая за процессом отутюживания рубашки.   
Его поза, его сморщенное личико и фальшивый, приторный голос умиляли.   
\- Премию за хитрожопость, - ответил Донун. – И покушать.   
\- А-а-а, - радостно протянул Дуджун. – С этого... С этого бы и начал.   
Какой-то Ён. Зачем?   
Если дадут пожрать. 

 

Донун вкусно и красиво ел с большой фарфоровой тарелки.   
И беседовал с человеком, которому глубоко, искренне симпатизировал.   
Вокруг горели свечи и играл тихий, приятный джаз.   
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Донун, сделав усилие, чтобы проглотить дорогое, но все еще кислое вино. Он положил руки на бокал и рассмеялся внезапной мысли, которая пришла в голову, спросив: - Ты случайно не ангел?  
\- Неужто похож? – в ответ улыбнулся Чунхён.   
Даже когда он говорил тихо, его голос оставался проникновенным, глубоким и волнующим.   
Если он и не был чрезмерно красив, то привлекателен – это точно. Не будучи женщиной, Донун и не собирается искать слова, которые смогли бы описать его внешность.   
Просто: Ён Чунхён богат, но деньги его не испортили, а сделали манеры благороднее. Его лицо, тело – не совершенство, но что-то инфантильное в очертании губ, намек на живот под рубашкой, щеки, как будто не потерявщие юношеский жирок, - все то, что человека вроде бы красить не должно, придает Чунхёну тепло и естественность живого человека.   
К нему тянет, как огню, который согреет, но не обожжет, бережно. Донун никак не может отделаться от впечатления, которое поразило его в тот момент, когда они столкнулись локтями в городе на другой половине земного шара – как будто случится что-то хорошее.   
Поэтому он говорит:  
\- Мне кажется, что похож. Я могу уточнить, вдруг ты сам не знаешь, что ты ангел... – кажется, Чунхёну не то чтобы льстит, больше забавляет чушь, которую младший умеет нести – он качает головой, разрешая восхвалять себя дальше: - Ты просто... Как белая полоса, - признается Донун, - которая в моей жизни наконец-то наступила.   
Чунхён как будто растерян. Потом тянется к своим вещам, обвиняя:  
\- Ты вынудил, - и протягивает коробочку. – Это подарок. Завтра тебе позвонят, скажут, что ты прошел кастинг.   
\- Чудеса-а-а... – взволнованно выдыхает Донун, стягивая бантик.  
В коробочке, на алом бархате, лежит серебряный браслетик.   
\- Как видишь, - объясняет Чунхён, - это серебро. Символ благородства и чистоты.   
Наверное, ему становится неловко, потому что он нервно шутит:  
\- «Символ благородства». Так и отвечай, если скажут, что это взятка.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, - отзывается Донун, пристегивая браслетик. – Я не алчный, просто мне никогда не дарили такой милой глупости...   
\- Хах, - смущается Чунхён.  
Он думает, что могло быть и хуже. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Донун правда рад, чокаясь с ним бокалом и одновременно разглядывая серебристую полосочку на запястье.   
В голове не укладывается, как ребенок вырос таким забавным и невинным. Чунхёна умиляет его добродушие и искренность.   
Он казался таким потерянным в день прослушивания, до смерти замученным, а оказывается надо всего лишь гладить его, чтобы он улыбался, и защищать от всех вокруг.   
\- Прости, я на минуту, - извиняется Чунхён, поднимаясь.   
В туалете он продолжает решать загадку: кого же он спас, что ему повезло встретиться с Донуном. Строительство планов на будущее начинается полным ходом и без его разрешения.   
Шагая обратно к столику, среди свечей как тень одной из них, Чунхён почти как тень бесшумен и никого не отвлекает, кто из каких-то эстетических соображений перестегивает подаренный браслетик с левой руки на правую.   
\- Ты правша, - упрекает Чунхён, нагибаясь с высоты своего величавого роста помочь.   
Ясно, что без ассиста у Донуна застегнуться не выйдет.  
Чунхён отпускает ноготь с собачки, застежка встает на место. Он наклоняется еще ниже и чмокает Донуна в губы.   
\- А, - вырывается из Донуна.   
Он сверлит взглядом стол, не решаясь поднять голову. В его мыслях наползают одно на другое тысячи оправданий: Ён Чунхён просто такой человек. Порывистый характер отпечатан на его инфантильных губах. Ему все равно, кого. Он может поцеловать женщину, мужчину, кошку – и все едино, если он испытывает к ним самые теплые чувства и чем-то тронут.   
И все же Донуну неловко.   
\- Прости, - говорит Чунхён. – Надо спрашивать разрешения. Ты мог неправильно понять...  
\- Нет, - пребивает Донун. – Все нормально. Я не обижаюсь.   
На этих словах неловкость себя исчерпывает, и Донун возвращается в сказку, где горят свечи и вкусно пахнет изысканноей едой.   
Он думает, что чудесно провел время, когда возвращается домой.   
Поздно, а спать еще не хочется – и ему самому, и Чунхёну следовало бы еще немножко потянуть время, прежде чем прощаться.   
Одна половина фикшэн риэлити на руке Донуна, змеится серебряным ручейком – он и подумать не мог, что подружится с таким человеком, как Ён Чунхён, воплощением богатства, достоинства и благородства.   
Вторая половина спит с пустой чашкой салата, приготовленного Донуном, на груди, закинув ноги на подставку телевизора, который показывает титры пятого эпизода «Звездных войн».   
Демон Юн Дуджун, должно быть, нажирался от пуза, просматривая легендарню сагу Джорджа Лукаса, пока не захрапел.   
Донун садится перед ним на колени и зовет:  
\- Дуджун! – но бесстыжая нечистая сила и ухом не ведет.   
Его грудь под черной футболкой приподнимается высоко и стабильно ровно, натягивая ткань.   
Во сне он выглядит старше, и ни за что не скажешь, что это забавное лицо принадлежит демону, хоть и низшего сорта.   
\- Юн Дуджун! – шепотом зовет Донун. Никто не отвечает. Чисто для чистоты эксперимента Донун пробует: - Дуду!   
Но даже после обзывательской клички молния не раскраивает сидящего на коленках Донуна пополам, только на экране пятый эпизод сменяется шестым.   
Дуджун спит так, что можно позавидовать. Видит седьмой сон.   
Донун уходит. А приходит с косметичкой в руках.   
Сестричка, гостившая у него, оставила много женских хренулек, блестящих, красивых и опасных в неумелых руках.   
У Донуна просто замечательное, игривое настроение, которое всегда бывает после встречи с человеком настолько хорошим и добрым, каким является Ён Чунхён, подаривший ему приятную мелочь, на которую можно смотреть и радоваться.   
Рука Дуджуна кое-где покрыта шрамиками, на тыльной стороне ладони стелются тяжелые, выдающиеся вены, а сама она простая и квадратная, как у обычного человека, занимающегося тяжелым трудом.   
Эту руку Донун любовно располагает у себя на колене, потом шывыряется в косметичке.   
Элегантные дамские ножнички гнутся и расходятся под болтиком, когда ими пытаются состричь коготь грубый и неухоженный, как у птицы, но Донун реально не сдается.   
Он даже выравнивает тот мрак, что оставили ножницы, пилочкой. Покрывает ноготь алым лаком, лепит на него, пока не засох, вычурную безвкусную стразу и, довольный собой, дует, пока все не высыхает.   
Желает:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дуду, - гладит спящего по неестественно черным волосам и, прихватив косметичку, на цыпочках удаляется.   
А просто. Любой обман заслуживает ответочки. 

 

Где-нибудь на окраине вселенной, на астероиде, забытом богом в вечной тьме, так встает солнце: натягивает пужинистую пленку черноты, которая не выпускает, как упругая плотная нефть.   
И вырывается из-под нее, чтобы пролить свое золото на чернила тьмы, заворожив процессом смешивания.   
Именно так выглядят глаза демона Дужджуна, которые первые встречают пробуждение Донуна.   
Неизвестно, сколько он лежит здесь, на его кровати, но теперь занимается тем, что с интересом рассматривает свой указательный палец, вертя его, как бриллиант на выставке.   
\- Прекрасная работа, правда? – говорит Донун. – А какая вызывающая страза...  
Он тянется рукой из-под одеяла, чтобы поиздеваться посильнее над демоном, который зависим от человеческой еды, но Дуджун хватает его за руку и сминает под себя.   
Быстро становится понятно, что Донун в такой хватке может только сдаться.   
Силы человеческие и его совершенно несопоставимы, и хорошо, что, когда Донун уже готов отхватить себе по лицу демонской лапой последний нокаут (и зажмурился), Дуджун плюет на него и интересуется браслетиком:  
\- О. Кто же это подарил тебе? И с какой целью? – он пальцем тянет цепочку и даже нюхает ее. – Хрен с ним, что ты состриг мой ноготь (хотя ты за это еще получишь), мне интересно, как далеко зашло твое свидание с Ён Чунхёном?   
\- Не свидание, - обижается Донун, отбирая руку.   
Видимо, Дуджун нашел что-то поинтереснее, чем злиться. Он везде одновременно со своими провокационными вопросами:  
\- А тебе ничего не показалось странным в Ён Чунхёне? – Донун пытается скрыться от него под одеялом, но гад Дуджун просачивается: - А не слишком ли он добр? А не слишком обходителен? А не слишком нежен с тобой?   
\- Это что, преступление? – не выдерживает Донун, поднимаясь вместе с одеялом. – Быть хорошим, добрым человеком?   
Но Дуджун вместо ответа только подмигивает.   
И пилит его дальше все утро:  
\- Ну, что же странного в Ён Чунхёне?   
\- Он... он голубой? – сдавшись, мрачно спрашивает Донун, глядя в кружку.   
\- И как же ты догадался, дурачок? – удивляется Дуджун. – Неужто по поцелую?   
Ехидство демона задевает, но по большей части потому, что Донун сам закрывал глаза.   
А Дуджун собой горд. Ведь формально он прав, и его шутка удалась на славу. Он напоминает:  
\- Когда мы шли с тобой тогда по улицам Города Ангелов, ты же хотел, чтобы тебя, такого бедного и несчастного, кто-то искренне и глубоко полюбил? – ему охота напомнить про свое всемогущество, поэтому он поднимает указательный палец... но на нем страз и алый лак, и он прячет его под стол, все равно акцентируя: - Ну так вот, Ён Чунхён был самым-самым человеком, способным на искреннее чувство, в радиусе пяти километров.   
«Ай да я», - закидывает ногу на ногу демон.   
\- Ему же будет больно, - скорбно произносит Донун. – Так не должно быть.   
Он отставляет кружку, куда-то быстро уходит.   
Дуджун реально не понимает, чем он недоволен.   
И что Донун меняет реальность, когда ему что-то не нравится. 

 

\- Я тебя отравлю, если ты не сделаешь, - предупреждает Донун. – Отравлю стейком.   
\- Ты же отрезал мне ноготь, - взывает к справедливости Дуджун.   
Они в какой-то неадекватной спешке направляются к зданию телеканала, который организовывал прослушивание в понедельник.   
\- Можно с тобой поговорить? – хоть и после деликатного стука, Донун врывается в офис Чунхёна с такм видом, будто кто-то где-то умирает и это срочно.   
Едва дождавшись, когда Ён наденет пальто, Донун тащит его на улицу.   
\- Что случилось? – пристает Чунхён. – Я могу помочь?   
И нерешительно улыбается.   
«Ну что ж ты такой добрый», - грустит Донун.   
«Во драма», - шагает чуть поодаль Дуджун, которого без отстриженного ногтя видно всем, кому захочется взглянуть на самого сексуального и горячего парня на этой осенней улице.   
\- Ты почти влюбился в меня, - тихонько, чтобы не обидеть, говорит Донун, затаскивая Чунхёна за рукав за угол, где нет никого и ветра. – Это не хорошо. Я не могу тебе ответить, но ты не дожен думать, что это потому, что ты плохой. Ты очень, очень хороший.   
Донун берет его за руку.   
\- Это правда, - все, что он говорит – правда, но лицо Чунхёна понемножку становится неподвижным. – Я не сниму этот браслет, который ты мне подарил, чтобы помнить, что такой добрый человек, как ты, полюбил странного меня. Но вот что важно: ты не должен болеть по мне, не дожен скучать. Разгладь меня, забудь...   
«Щас заплачу», - куксится Дуджун, а Донун обнимает пальто Чунхёна за пояс, искренне, как родного человека.   
\- Прости, - признается Чунхён. – Я, кажется, все неправильно сделал... Как грустно...  
Горько от того, что он ничего не понял из того, что Донун сказал.   
\- Нет, - он мотает головой. – Нет, ты ничего мне не сделал.   
Как печально, что приходится это говорить. Как радостно, что Донун не пустые слова бросает на ветер, когда на прощание гладит Чунхёна по спине:  
\- Я как сон, который тебе приснился. Хороший сон. Но ты не можешь вспомнить, о чем он, - и отступает в сторону.   
Он не забудет, как Дуджун сказал:  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза... 

 

\- Дурак! – рассердился Дуджун. – Какого хрена ты теперь ревешь?   
\- Не знаю, - всхлипнул Донун.   
\- Потому что дурак, - подытожил Дуджун и со злобой посмотрел чернющими глазами на солнце, которое развлекалось тем, что вызолачивало каждый желтый лист в парке, на скамейке которого Донун сидел и сморкался в платочек, отвергнув на все готового любовника и осыпав его золотым даром забвения.   
Ах да, потом он еще и отказался от роли, прослушивание на которую прошел, чтобы не тревожить Чунхёна собой и не начать его чувство заново.   
Естественно, теперь Донун утопал в жалости к себе, одинокому и безработному.   
Такой тупости Дуджун понять не мог и поэтому злился. Донун еще и ревел так, не душераздирающе, а как будто умывался слезами, как будто надо их выпустить, а там ему станет гораздо легче.   
Какую-то человечек вызывал... симпатию.   
\- Ты это... – нерешительно сказал Дуджун. И три раза больно похлопал человека по поролоновому плечу пальто, выражая солидарность (в его представлениях), - не пропадешь.   
\- Спасибо, - Донун всосал носом сопли.   
Золотое солнышко плясало на листьях. 

 

Отрыдавшийся Донун выглядел веселым и бодрым, шагая с авоськой мяса по переулку, только с красными глазами.   
Входя в его пожертвоваршее собой положение, Дуджун развлекал его тем, что выкладывал все, что видел: грешные привычки прохожих читал только бросив на них взгляд.   
За вывесками магазинов Донун тоже начал видеть здания, которые занимали это место сто и двести лет назад.   
Пока Дуджун не остановился, наклонив к нему голову. Дуджун-то слышал приглушенный удар грома, и поэтому взглядом показал человечку:  
\- Замри на месте. Охраняй мясо.   
В конце переулка из ничего разверзлась молния, а когда отошел ее блеск, появилось совершенство во плоти, идеал в физической, осязаемой форме.   
От гротескного появления или его красоты Донун открыл рот и в ухо демона спросил:  
\- Кто это?   
Совершенство источало сияние и блеск, приближаясь медленным, величавым шагом, производя мерный, немножко пугающий звук каблуков.   
За ним прямо по земле волочился длинный плащ, белая меховая кайма которого, задевая засохшую покрытую инеем траву, сволакивала за собой ледяные кристалики, как метла.  
\- Кто это? – шепотом переспросил Донун.   
\- Если ты, человек, произнесешь его имя, - ответил Дуджун, - то тебе вообще ничего жить не останется.   
Киквана, как всегда, сопровождала свита лизоблюдов, поэтому формальности ради Дуджун склонил голову, про себя думая, который из столбов оказался не из дерева.   
А Кикван вытянул палец, пафосно указуя им на Донуна:  
\- За эту бессмертную душу, демон Юн Дуджун, сразимся здесь и сейчас.   
Направленного на него перста Донун слегка перепугался, нырнув за спину Дуджуна:  
\- Это он обо мне, что ли? – может, постановочный эффект отбил у Донуна всякое желание быть предметом какого-либо «сражения».   
Он же говорил, что жаждет тишины и покоя.   
И потом казалось, что Дуджун рядом с этим сияющим Ангелом реально третьесортный, и охота ли Донуну от добра искать добра.   
Не зря казалось, потому что Дуджун запальчиво ткнул своим указательным пальцем в нос Старшему, указав на очевидное:  
\- Не могу я с тобой сражаться. Грибок... Грибок презренный видишь что сотворил с ногтем?   
Впервые показалось, что Киквана что-то смутило, когда он рассматривал страз на ногте. Но потом стало понятно, что от своих у него есть разрешение окончить существование третьесортного демона Дуджуна, ибо зачем иначе он сбрасывает свой плащ:  
\- Я сказал, за эту бессмертную душу сразимся здесь и сейчас.   
\- Что он имеет в виду? – снова насел Донун на плечо Демона. – А... а ты зачем раздеваешься?   
Содрав неизменную куртку с широких плеч, Дуджун отшвырнул ее на землю и сказал:  
\- Отойди.   
Ли Кикван стянул с шеи золотой кулон. Это значило, что слухи правдивы. Ему так нужна дуджунова смерть, что он готов драться без своих ангельских полномочий.   
Один на один.   
Бедный Донун смотрел на тонкого, вылепленного будто из света Киквана, который встал в настоящую боевую стойку. Потом на Дуджуна, в кожаных штанах в облип и черной футболке.   
Он пригнулся, сгруппировавшись, пружинисто и мощно, как черная скала. От его тела на морозе поднимался парок.   
Конечно, не зная, что происходит, Донун болел за него, но спросил очевидное:  
\- Он тебя убьет?   
\- А ты досмотри до финала, - ответил Дуджун. – И увидишь.   
Без золотой подвески с дыркой Кикван, смотрящий на него лучистыми, но холодными глазами – ноль без палочки, и Дуджун намерен наконец-то опрокинуть одного зажравшегося Светлого.   
\- Обожемой, - в один слог выдыхает Донун, прикрывая рот ладонью.   
Визитная карточка демонской подлости – начинать когда вздумается. Донун думает, что видел такое только в Мортал Комбат: кроссовок черного демона, описав идеальную кривую, проезжается по нечеловечески прекрасному лицу.   
Круглые очки Киквана брызгают стеклами, как летний дождь, производя разбившийся звук. Росой на осколки выпадает кровь.   
Дуджун – мгновение, прекрасное, будь оно засянято в момент изящного поворта. Второй удар приходится в грудь Ангела, и треск ребер слышно как треск льда на реке.   
Донуну интересно, силы ангела или демона держат Киквана на ногах после метели ударов, которая обрушивается на него. Никакой человек не смог бы устоять после шести ударов с разворота, после того, как из него вышибло такой фотнатан крови, что стена дома покраснела.   
Кажется, что это конец для ангела, и что черный демон, от разогретого тела которого валит пар, может праздновать победу, но это не так, и оба это знают.   
Остается только охнуть и предположить, что в Дуджуне столько же ненужной крови, когда Кикван наживается на чужой ошибке и наносит великолепный, величественный удар ногой с разворота прямо Демону в лицо.   
Вышибает сноп кровавых брызг и глубокое, восхищенное «Вау» зрителей.   
Донун отдает должное Ангелу, которого по глупости недооценил, принизил за тонкую конституцию.   
На самом деле из Юн Дуджуна кровь брызжет, как из свиньи, и его ребра ломаются нисколько не тише, чем у Ангела, которого он недавно сам отколбасил. Теперь все наоборот, и отделывают Демона, как пельмешки на доске.   
Они все еще похожи на Мортал Комбат, уничтожая друг друга только ногами, как будто дотрагиваться не принято, и Донун приседает и грызет костяшки пальцев, потому что Юн Дуждун сейчас явно не не на коне.   
Хорошо, что появляется новое действующее лицо, раздраженно приказывая:  
\- Ну довольно! – и, видимо, у него есть такая власть, потому что и свита Киквана склоняется, и мутузящие друг друга Демон и Ангел как-то некрасиво врезаются бошками в стены по разные стороны улицы, будто их унесло ветром.   
Новое лицо ростом Дуджуну по кончик сиськи, и Донуну немножко выше, но лицом грозен, хоть и похож на щеночка. Смотрит и вопрошает:  
\- Так это ты человек, угрожавший сжечь рай и заморозить ад?   
\- Было, - признает Донун, стадно склоняясь вслед за остальными, - по глупости. А Вы кто такой будете?   
Мелкий, но властный как-то кривится лицом, сквозь зубы выговаривая:   
\- Ян Есоб, - и в тишине его зловещий голос отдается эхом. – АРХАНГЕЛУ приходится разнимать драки?   
Видно, что высшая сущность сильно страдает от того, как низко пришлось пасть.   
От облитых кровью стен слышно одновременно стоны вомущенения и протеста, и Есоб поднимает руку:  
\- Лежать, - с видом человека, которого уже утомили жалкие объяснения. Он образается непосредственно к Донуну, кривясь: - Ну, Человек, выбирай свою сторону.   
И показывает одновременно на Ангела, который крючится в луже крови, и на Демона, который ей блюет.   
Сравнивая вероятности, всегда выбирай то, с чем знаком.   
И потом Донун не знает, чем крутой парень Есоб намерен покарать того, кто окажется козлом отпущения. Поэтому он указывает на Киквана:  
\- Я его вообще в первый раз вижу, - а потом на Дуджуна, который что-то тихо рычит: - А у этого хотя бы чувство юмора есть.   
\- Ох, Человек, - морщится Ёсоб. И махает рукой: - Все вон отсюда.   
Посторонние действительно исчезают, как испарина на стекле, а вот демон Дуджун так и валяется вдоль стены, скребет пальцами асфальт с подмерзающей кровью.   
Донун подбирает его куртку, которая так и валяется...  
\- Меня выбрал, - хрипит Дуджун, и ручеек крови выливается из его губ, впитываясь в землю.


	4. Too much love going to waste

I don't wanna die  
But I ain't keen on living either

Юн Дуджун прощался с жизнью, стеная и всхлипывая. Потрясянный тем, что произошло (и еще больше фактом отхода бессмертного демона к праотцам), Донун взвалил тело на себя и делал все возможное, чтобы добраться с ним до дома.   
Умирать на кровати как-то приятнее, чем в подворотне.   
Может, Донун так сильно отказывался признавать, что Юн Дуджун все, что это помогало ему надеяться на чудо даже когда бедный демон, отхромав два шага, останавливался, чтобы поблевать кровью.   
\- Ты умрешь? – спросил у него Донун.   
\- Может быть, - ответил Дуджун. – Проклятый ангел так отделал...  
Раскаяние застигло Донуна с головой. Он прикусил губу и, стараясь поласковее держать демона за пояс, чтобы не сделать еще больнее, заставил себя сказать:  
\- Прости, что отстриг твой ноготь, - он думал, что подвел Дуджуна, что поступил самым подлейшим образом, что с функциональным демонским когтем тому не пришлось бы участвовать в кровавом побоище и сейчас из него не лилась бы кровь, как из свиной туши.   
А вот Дуджун так не думал. Он быстро сказал:  
\- Если бы ты мне его не отстриг, меня бы уже сожгли, - человечишка реально не сообразил, что вчера ножницами облагодетельствовал, кастрировав демонскую мощь.   
Имея на то разрешение, Кикван бы его просто сжег, а так пришлось помахать кулаками, и Дуду ему тоже красивую рожу разукрасил как надо.   
Глаза Демона зажглись изнутри, когда он подумал, что рано или поздно удалось бы выбить из Киквана дух подольше, чем на полсекунды, а тогда осталось бы только вытащить из его крамана злотой диск, сжать в кулаке и... расплавить.   
И прощай, Ангел! Какая нелегкая принесла Ян Ёсоба, чёрт его побери, в самый неподходящий момент.   
Оставив кроваво-земельные отпечатки ног сначала на лестнице подъезда, потом в квартире, Донун с отходящим демоном опустились на кровать.   
Так сказать, на одро.   
\- Что мне сделать? – тихо спросил Донун.   
Как лечатся демоны? В демонских больницах?   
\- Ох... – простонал Дуджун, прижав руку к груди. – Все ребра переломал, проклятый ангел.   
Глядя на его муки, Донун начал сопеть носом. Глаза налились слезами. Он погладил демона по красивому лицу, стирая кровь, и воззвал снова:  
\- Чем тебе помочь? – чёрт знает почему, но Дуджун не должен умирать. Он был... классным. – Я все сделаю, - пообещал Донун.   
Подумав пару секунд, Дуджун охрипшим голосом спросил:  
\- У тебя осталось мясо?   
Немножко казалось странным, что имея переломанными все кости, Дуджун хотел позаботиться о лице, но Донун все равно закивал, вытер слезы рукавом и побежал на кухню.  
Пока его не было, пока он хлопал дверью холодильника, Дуджун лежал, морщился и думал, чё же делать.   
Пришествие Ян Ёсоба могло значить то, что, покажи он нос у себя, любой, даже самый третьесортный ангел будет пытаться завершить то, что начал Кикван. Или все совсем наоборот, и появление Архангела можно трактовать как анулирование полномочий подонка Ли Киквана, и Дуджун спокойно может пойти и навалить кучу перед его домом.   
Под весом вернувшегося Донуна прогибается кровать, а потом он, не выглядя сумасшедшим, делает невероятную глупость – плюхает мясное филе Дуджуну на левый глаз.   
\- Бляха-муха, - Дуджун вне себя. Потом до него доходит, почему. Он швыряет мясо обратно: - Да не на лицо, дурак.   
\- А куда? – спрашивает Донун, печально рассматривая тело, каждый сантиметр которого избит и изувечен.   
Подумав, Донун задирает на демоне футболку и аккуратно укладывает мясо на правую сторону ребер. Он считает, что это как компресс, и вдруг демоны именно так и лечатся.   
\- От дурачье, - Дуджун тоже созерцает свой голый живот с синими синяками. – Не надо ложить мясо НА меня, надо В меня. Только так я наберусь сил и поправлюсь.   
\- Правда поправишься? – спрашивает Донун. – Обещаешь?  
Дуджун кивает, снимая с себя сырой стейк, вручает его человечишке и скатывает футболку обратно:  
\- Иди, жарь.   
Все еще переживающий, а поэтому плохо соображающий Донун со всем соглашается, когда Дуджун ему вдогонку изъявляет пожелание:  
\- И чесночка, как в тот раз. С перчиком, - а руками показывает, как надо щедро поперчить.   
Может, плачущего Донуна наконец-то осеняет, потому что он обзывается:  
\- Сиська волосатая. Противный. 

 

Дуджун выполняет ответственную задачу казаться отъезжающим и тягуче, болезненно стонет всякий раз, когда Донун проходит мимо открытых дверей.   
От него сладко попахивает жарящимся мяском.   
Глядя в потолок человеческой спальни, Дуджун размышляет о своей судьбе.   
Думается всегда лучше с сигареткой, но, лишенный когтя, Дуджун вынужден использовать людские, а это запах, который Донун не дожен учуять.   
В первую очередь, конечно, он не дожен знать, что Дуджун, хоть и кряхтя, встает с кровати. Сморщившись, вправляет себе плечо и собирает из двух частей ключицу в одно целое.   
А потом как нормальный человек высовывается в окно и скыркает зажигалкой.   
Его запрос на, простите, «Счастьемер», все еще висит с лейблом Processing, и тогда его осеняет: никто не разрешал его убивать, бюрократия все еще правит миром – а Ли Кикван просто использовал свое ангельское право вступиться за человечью душу, которую демон хотел забрать.   
Правда, как об этом всем узнал Архангел? И нафига он, самый чванливый из Светлых, самолично приперся на Землю, чтобв разнять дерущихся?  
Его здесь двести лет не видели, на Земле.   
Дуджун думает, что Донун реально необычный человечишка, сумел взбаламутить все Небо и Ад.   
\- Юн Дуджун.   
Демон роняет сигарету за окно и испуганно оборачивается: человечишка в дверях с тарелкой.  
\- В день, когда ты пректатишь врать, замрут реки.   
\- Да-да, - отмахивается Дуджун. – А пожрать-то дашь? Я все еще болю... ооох.   
Пока он занимается мясным стейком, Донун сидит на кровати и трет большие пальцы на скрещенных ногах, узнавая интересное у уже не покойного Дуджуна:  
\- А почему на кулончике Ангела была дырочка, а у Архангела ее не было?   
\- Аха-ха, - жует Дуджун. – Была, ты не разглядел. Малюсенькая.   
\- Зачем? – не понял Донун.   
Пока он не придумал плохих аналогий, надо было ему объяснить, как происходит ранжирование по размерам дырочки.   
\- Ангелы, - презрительно фыркнул Дуджун. – По размеру дырочки можно определить их статус. Как бы, они испускают одинаковое количество света через свой медальон.   
Он еще раз фыркнул – демоны не занимаются такой херней. Поэтому Киквану тогда понадобилось душить его, чтобы распознать в нем третьесортного.   
\- Значит, - развил мысль Донун, - если дырочка Ёсоба в сто раз меньше дырочки обычного ангела...   
\- Кикван тоже не самое говно, - с неохотой признал Дуджун. – Но Ёсоб – Архангел...  
Донун все развивал:  
\- А зачем Архангелу понадобилось останавливать твое убийство?   
Дуджун оскорбился – это кто кого еще убил бы... Но ответил:  
\- Ты же виноват. Из-за тебя мне пришлось кое о чем попросить, и теперь о тебе знают на самом-самом-самом...  
Он показывал рукой, как: выше и выше, выше своей головы, выше нее на полметра – пока не указал пальцем в потолок:  
\- На самом верху.   
\- Прикольно, - сказал Донун. – А можно все откатить обратно, чтобы на самом-самом-самом-самом верху обо мне благополучно забыли?   
\- Это вряд ли, - ответил Дуджун. 

 

Дуджун корчился, как маленький, чтобы убедить человечка, что уход, жратва и внимание ему все еще нужны позарез.   
И место, где жить. Нигде не жить он с кастрированным когтем он не может, а в Аду его, как бы, очевидно, дожидается жаждущий мести Ли Кикван.   
Дня через полтора Дуджун приспособился к жизни человеческого иждивенца, и это были полтора лучших дня в его жизни.   
Разочарованный разочаровываться Донун тоже что-то особенное находил притворяться хиккикомори, замуровавшись в квартире, театрально браниться с демоном, смотреть фильмы, постоянно жрать и ничегошеники не думать.   
\- Ты будешь плакать, как сука, - обещал Донун, щелкая пультом и разыскивая муви. – Когда это вышло в прокат, в кинотеатрах шел дождь из людских слез.   
\- Щас, - пренебрежительно отозвался Дуджун, уставившись на название «Хатико. Собачье сердце».   
Хрен когда он заревет, да еще и кушая вяленые охотничьи колбаски.   
Действительно, жуя сосисочки, Дуджун ровным счетом ничего не испытывал, наблюдая на экране жизнь Человека и Хатико.   
Даже когда профессор умер от какой-то ерунды с сердцем он только, лежа головой на донуновском плече, протянул ему колбаску, чтобы скушал тоже.   
Преданная собака в стужу и жару много лет встречала поезд, с которого не сходил Хозяин.   
Когда Донуна кто-то погладил по волосам, он оглянулся: Демон одной рукой наглаживал его голову, другой пихал в рот, давясь, длинную сосисочку. Смотрел в экран и старался неслышно дышать заложенным носом, изрыгая потоки слез из глаз.   
На сцене смерти Хатико обнялись и не скрываясь поплакали.   
Дуджун всхлипывал, проводя по волосам человечка, и не понимал, чё он такой теплый и красивый, такой приятный сжимать руками и трогать.   
\- Давай теперь фу-футбол посмотрии-и-им? Ик? – попросил Дуджун за свою демонскую гордость.   
Ясно было, что человечий кинематограф там много еще имеет сюрпризов тронуть даже самую черствую душу.   
\- Не-ет, - заспорил Донун в слезах. – Давай еще один, мой любимый. «Достучаться до небес» называется.   
\- Не надо-о-о, - устрашился Дуджун названия. – У нас колбаски закончили-и-ись...  
\- Надо, демон, надо, - стоял на своем Донун. – Легенды кино надо знать. 

«Уже постучались на небеса, накачались текилой, буквально проводили себя в последний путь… А ты на море-то не побывал… Не знал, что на небесах никуда без этого? Там, наверху, тебя окрестят лохом»

Большими, живыми, блестящими глазами Дуджун смотрит в телек. Жует остатки попкорна, потом со смехом человечье плечо, когда распятье падает со стены на тумбочку...  
Он показывает пальцем:  
\- А это кто? – желая узнать имя главного плохого парня, у которого с ним схожие характеры.   
\- Тиль Швайгер, - отвечает Донун.   
\- А это?   
\- Ян Йозеф Лиферс, - тихо, зловеще отвечает Ёсоб.   
От испуга Донун икает, пока демон рукой заталкивает его себе за спину, вопрошая растерянно:  
\- Ты как... здесь...   
Как так и надо Ёсоб, убрав плащ из-под задницы, сидит в кресле и тоже смотрит телек, как в нем накушиваются текилой будущие ангелы.   
Уважая его статус, Донун кивает:  
\- Здрасьте... – растерянно.   
\- Все, - устало произносит самого-самого высокого чина ангел, подпирая подбородок кулаком, - собирайся, Юн Дуджун, наигрался. Пойдем домой, в Ад.   
Дуджун с этим, кажется, категорически не согласен, подрываясь:  
\- Это еще зачем? У меня тут вот, - он показывает пальцем на Донуна, - человечишко. То, сё, желание неисполненное...   
\- Все исполненное, - перебивает Ёсоб, следя глазами за кино. – Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что желание исполнено. Ты отправляешься в Ад, Человек, когда умрет, становится вашим.   
Доунун жалобно хлопает глазами. Ад, рай... Кого он вообще просил?   
Становится совестно. Самому Дуджуну переживательно. Он вскакивает и азартно тыкает пальцем в сидящего Ангела:  
\- А вот и нет. Ты сначала докажи, что я счастлив. Счастлив? О, - он разводит руками. – Кто бы говорил. Я тоскую, я в печали, у меня печень шалит и голова кружится, когда я этого вашего Ли Киквана по матушке крою. Счастлив я, тоже мне... ДОКАЖИ СНАЧАЛА.   
Бедный Ёсоб морщится и в складках плаща оседает в кресле, закрывая лицо детской ручкой:  
\- Ну пожалуйста, хватит этого балагана... Сил моих нет...   
Он начинает трястись, как от беззвучных рыданий. Видно, что страдает человек (или кто он там), из самых из глубин у него рвется... Так что Донун подает ему стакан:  
\- Выпейте водички, полегчает...   
Пока страдающий от глупости подчиненных Архангел ему жалуется:  
\- Ну вот что это такое? Этих, - он замахивается на демона, - хлебом не корми, дай цирк устроить. Даже свои, - он тянет Донуна за воротник, - даже свои такие же, веришь... И это что, я, Архангел, сущность Высшего Класса, должен их драки разнимать? За ручку домой водить?   
\- А саботировать? – участливо спрашивает Донун. – Никак нельзя?   
Скорбно Ёсоб качает головой. Потом показывает на потолок:  
\- У меня тоже есть начальство...   
\- Отдохнуть надо, - советут Донун. – Нельзя так близко воспринимать. Давайте фильм посмотрим, вы только на него, - тыкает в Дуджуна, - внимания не обращайте.   
Поникший Ёсоб, в полном расстройстве духа, принимает тарелку покушать и пялится в экран, морщась.   
Следя за историей Мартина и Руди, он переодически комментирует:  
\- Впервые вижу лицо счастливого демона. 

 

<Где-то на небесах>  
\- Шеф, а что с Счастиемером будем делать?   
Вот. Оно уже эволюционировало а СчастИемер, адаптировавшись к бюрократическому лексикону.   
\- Уйди! – Ёсоб швыряет в подчиненного...  
Чем-то швыряет. 

 

Ниже всех демон Юн Дуджун кланяется Человечку, сгибаясь перед ним прямо по пояс, улыбаясь.   
Это про Человечишку в толпе шепчутся:  
\- Это он? Он собирался заморозить ад?  
\- И сжечь рай!  
Не больно удобно, когда слева от тебя безымянный Демон, а справа не меньше незнакомый Ангел, но подконвойный Донун не теряется, вертит головой, разглядывая.   
А Ангелов есть что – размер дырочки на медальоне – и от этого все на одно лицо Демоны, выстроившиеся шеренгой, кажутся интереснее.   
На них нету никаких знаков отличий, вот Донун и пытается по одежде и внешнему виду угадать, кто главнее. Наглая, ехидная улыбка у них одна на всех (точно такая же, какой улыбался Дуджун, появившись на пороге его квартиры впервые), и только по тому, как один из них встал рядом с Ян Ёсобом, Донун узнал, что этот «Чон Ёнхва» птица высокая.   
Архангелу, старому знакомому, Донун машет ручкой, и бедный Ян Ёсоб снова оплывает от жалости к себе и стыда за то, что приходится делать.   
Заодно Дуджун машет Ли Киквану, который отворачивается с таким видом, будто его сейчас вот стошнит прямо в реку, возле которой они собрались.   
\- Начнем, - говорит незнакомый, но хорошеникий Ангелочек. Представляется Ёнчжэ, кланяется темным налево, светлым направо и нервно продолжает делать то, что его заставили: - Мы собрались сегодня здесь, поровну от Света и Тьмы, чтобы установить истину, а именно: выполнил ли демон Юн Дуджун желание человека и может ли забрать его душу. Прошу ознакомиться с материалами...  
Ангелочек взмахивает рукой – общество переносится в темную Нью-Йоркскую ночь, и знакомый только самому Донуну, его собственный голос произносит:  
\- Будь счастливым, демон. Будь.   
Становится неловко.   
Бедный Анхангел Ян Ёсоб, стоя в первом ряду рядом с ржущим Ёнхва, прикрывает глаза ладошкой.   
\- Итак, как мы видели, - продолжает Ёнчжэ, которого разбирает сквозняк с реки, неловкость и донимают взгляды заинтересовавшихся им, такм хорошеньким, демонов, - на кон было поставлено желание «стать счастливым», и теперь мы приступим... мы приступим...  
Еще один ангельский служака вносит что-то, что заставляет Ян Ёсоба особенно трагично влепить ладонь в лоб и скривиться еще больше.   
Пылающий ушами Ёнчжэ хлопает тем, что ему подали:  
\- Поскольку нам всем известно, что основная составлющая счастья – гормония с собой, то на этом... на этом коврике для медитаций, - он хлопает какой-то вшивой подстилкой, - демон Юн Дуджун докажет нам, что что счастлив, приняв позу «Стекозы, благодарящей за благодать».   
Кажется, Ангелочек Ёнчжэ готов расплакаться, позорясь так перед высшими лицами.   
Чон Ёнхва громко прыскает в кулак, потом примирительно поднимает ладонь:  
\- Простите, - смотря на зловещего Ёсоба.   
Несмотря на его извинение, гоготок с обеих сторон становится веселее, когда тупой как дерево Дуджун встает напротив подстилки. Садится. Медленно разувается, не преминув нюхнуть носок и отложить в сторону, скривившись:  
\- Ой как неловко... Так чё там за Стрекоза?   
Ангелочек показывает:  
\- Надо закинуть ногу за плечо... Вот так.   
Все смотрят, один Донун советует:  
\- Расслабь ягодицу, а то сведет, - но у Дуджуна, ясное дело, получается только плюхнуться мордой в подстилку.   
Он корячится изо всех сил, и слава богу, что укрепить ступню за плечом под силу только человечишке, а то иначе зачем бы все это было начинать.   
После десятка дуджуновых бессмысленных попыток изобразить Стрекозу, испытавающую благодать, сдается хватать за вонючую ступню и помогать даже красный Ёнчжэ, объявляя:  
\- Достаточно. Проголосуем.   
Лучисто улыбаясь, Чон Ёнхва тянет большой палец вниз. Вместе с ним все его подчиненные. С видимой неохотой даже Ёсоб поднимает «нет».   
\- Единогласно, - объявляет Ёнчжэ, стирая пот со лба. – Благодарю за явку. Протокол завтра будет отправлен по почте...  
Общество, высший класс, рассасывается. Что-то вспомнивший Ёнхва зовет:  
\- Ёсоб! Подожди... – и они растворяются во тьме вместе.   
Дуджун выдирает из-под задницы коврик и протягивает симпатишному Ангелочку Ёнчжэ.   
\- А Счастьемер можете оставить себе, - отказывается тот, отпрыгивая от него из страха дотронуться впервые в жизни до Демона, хоть и третьесортного.   
Но кланяется.   
Набережная опустевает.   
Дуджун садится на коврик, чтобы жопа не мерзла от холодных камней.   
Кто-то стучит по плечу:  
\- Молодец, Дуду... Бухнем сегодня, что ли?   
Он оборачивается. Человечишка тыкает пальцем:  
\- Какие яркие глаза...


End file.
